


【天相/逗天】年少有为

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 祝贺fpx挺进s9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 祝贺fpx挺进s9

高天亮上上次哭是在初三，原因是模考数学发挥失常，他的父母向来宽容，并没有如何责骂他，可与同龄人相比，他显得过分要强甚至偏执了。上一次则有所不同，是在19年夏季赛半决现场。他千禧年生，那时候刚好19岁，是队里最年轻的小孩，还未磨练出云淡风轻的定力。璀璨的世界舞台终于触手可及，眼泪像一场倾泻而下的雨，将过去的屈枉与遗憾尽数洗刷。

多年后他终于能极力克制住情绪，让泪水止于泛红的眼眶，而一旁年纪最小的中单哭得稀里哗啦，趴在桌上肩膀一抽一抽，像极了19岁时候的他。直到回了后台还止不住地抽噎，高天亮不是多么擅长安慰别人，只跟在人堆里说：“别哭了，赢了多开心啊。”

“人家年纪小嘛，”金泰相脸上挂着他的招牌笑容，又去顺了顺小中单的后背，“说出来你可能不信，小天像你这么大的时候，比你哭得还凶。”

黑历史被抖搂出来，高天亮就不乐意了：“别光说我呀，硬币哥你当年不也——”

金泰相耸肩：“谁还没年轻过呢。”

高天亮本能地想反驳，话到嘴边却又哑口无言了。休息室里沸腾着笑声与喊声，人们拥抱击掌，纵情欢庆胜利。他看着金泰相的背影，瘦削的身躯勉强撑起一身西装，单薄犹如纸片。他忽然有种不真实感，仿佛那个韩国中单身披队服征战赛场只是近在咫尺的昨天。

金泰相从人堆里钻出来走到他跟前，对着他敞开了双臂：“祝贺高天亮选手进入世界赛，抱一个！”

回过神来的打野也抱住他。他们抱得比任何人都更久，胸膛密实地贴紧，心跳闷雷般传遍四肢百骸。高天亮嘴角动了动，还是笑了：“金教练功不可没呀。”

“别这么叫我，好奇怪啊。”金泰相果然害羞。怀里的人反而变本加厉起来：“那要叫什么？哥哥？”嘴唇贴上韩国人的耳廓，含着口气说，“泰相哥哥？”

“说啥呢小老弟？”金泰相把他的头推开，“人都还在呢，注意点。”

毕竟是公共场合，高天亮也不敢造次，只把脸埋在上等的西装布料里，一丝男士香水的气味钻入鼻中。

金泰相从前是不喷香水的，因为根本无暇打扮。职业选手除了吃睡，剩下的时间几乎被排位和训练赛填满。金泰相比其他人更刻苦一点，他的青春全都奉献给英雄联盟，23岁已是许多职业选手英雄迟暮的年纪，金泰相的巅峰才姗姗来迟。高天亮很难说清这是幸运还是不幸。幸运的是荣誉加身，不幸的是命途坎坷。

电子竞技的特性把年龄差距变得异常悬殊，高天亮比金泰相小4岁，却像整整差了一个辈分。他自问已经相当老成，可在韩国人面前依然是白纸一样的孩童。早在他们相见之前，他零零碎碎听过一些传闻，只觉得触目惊心。少年在脑中反复勾勒韩国中单的形象，直至一切归于现实，一些荒谬的想象不攻自破，金发男人有着过分灿烂的笑容和猫一样的眼睛，像一幅世纪名画，深深刻进男孩的记忆里。

“挺可爱的。”他为自己的想法吃了一惊。他不知道的是，金泰相也这么想。

那时候明眼人都看得出，金泰相对高天亮有着非同一般的疼爱。金泰相悉心指导他如何带动节奏，如何配合队友。小打野缺乏赛场经验，一开始上场的时候总容易过度紧张，导致手又冰又僵硬，他特地去灌了热水袋塞在高天亮手里。他从韩国带来的点心，高天亮喜欢吃的，他就把多余的全送给他。就连他复盘的时候，其他三个人被轮番口嗨，他唯独从未责怪过高天亮，偶有下饭操作时他只会笑着说“好可爱啊”。

水友们把这归结为年长者对年幼者的关怀，更心明眼亮的说，这是英雄惜英雄。确实，他阅人无数，高天亮的技术与天资都堪称顶尖，可更重要的是他的年轻，他骨子里眼神中喷薄的朝气。队里的下路组合已经在联赛摸爬滚打多年了，一直没有大的成绩，上单是年纪最大的，从韩国辗转来到中国，实力超群却始终籍籍无名。他们的棱角都快要在无尽的失败里磨平了，似乎认命是圈子里大多数人无奈的选择。但高天亮是不同的，他坐过冷板凳，经历过挫败与折辱，但他终究还年轻。

二十岁是道分水岭，在那以前人很容易觉得自己无所不能。金泰相二十岁的时候，经历过人生中最大的打击，最好的年华徒然流逝。诚然一些事让人变得成熟，但他宁愿高天亮能锐不可当一往无前。

而他确实做到了，热泪与胜利一并洒落。队友们欣喜又疲惫，唯有高天亮泣不成声，金泰相搂住他的脖子，柔声安慰他。这赛场激情迸发，然而能为胜利喜极而泣的终究是少数，金泰相恍惚间仿佛看见当年的自己。

后来他也哭了，是在赛后的庆功宴上，他们高举酒杯的时候，金泰相忽然没来由地鼻子一酸。眼泪直到他匆匆赶到洗手间才潸然落下，他在洗手池接水洗脸，恰好高天亮从身后出现。他回过身去，两人目光相触，谁也没有急着说话，高天亮看见中单通红的眼眶，心中泛起异样的酸楚。

高天亮终于主动了一回：“不舒服吗？要不要出去透透气？”

于是和领队打了报告便出门了。胜利后的空气都显得格外清新，他们像两个无所事事压马路的待业青年，从一条路逛到另一条，在橱窗前流连又在店员出来招呼前扬长而去。他们聊天，话题天马行空，从都市传说聊到版本强势，金泰相拿出手机，点开官博赛后发的海报：“这四个字，时不我待，是什么意思？”

高天亮怔住了，这四个字足以引起许多联想。他犹豫着要不要说，可金泰相满载着期待的目光投过来，高天亮反复斟酌措辞：“就是，时间不等人的意思。”

金泰相无声地念叨了一遍，夸赞道：“好词，我又学会一个成语。”又说，“说得有道理啊，时间太宝贵了，我已经老了，小天你一定要好好珍惜。”

高天亮停住脚步，夏末夜晚的风很凉，很温柔，但都不及眼前人的万分之一。他看着韩国人玩笑似的表情，很想认真地对他说，你一点都不老，你还年轻，你正值巅峰，前程似锦。

可这些话终究是没有出口，少年人用一点羞赧换一点沉默，倒显得有些呆呆地可爱。金泰相笑了：“你看着我做什么？是不是被我的帅气惊呆了？”

高天亮点点头，又摇摇头。金泰相觉得好玩，便伸手掐他的脸蛋，男孩子的脸红起来，不知是被掐的还是因为害羞。他忽然拿掉金泰相的手，抬起头在金泰相嘴上飞快地啄了一下。

韩国人愣住了，说话都结巴起来：“你……干……干什么？”

高天亮很快开始为自己的冲动后悔，扭过头自暴自弃地说：“没什么。让你口嗨，恶心你一下。”

惊喜的表情缓缓浮现在金泰相脸上，他说：“不恶心，小天，一点都不恶心。”

然后他捧起男孩的脸，低头吻了下去。他吻得极认真，极缠绵，密不透风，像是要把所有的喜欢都通过唇舌表达。

那一年他们一个锋芒正盛，一个大器晚成，胜利是种催化剂，往日埋藏的情愫倾泻而出，从此一发不可收拾。

19年的秋天对于高天亮有着非同寻常的意义，不仅因为那是他征战世界赛的第一年。那一年他回到老家，亲戚朋友在年夜饭桌上盛赞他年少有为——大多数人往往把薪酬作为衡量成功与否的标准，附带一个圈外人眼中似乎唾手可得的奖杯。只有高天亮知道为了那个奖杯，他们付出了多少，他们没日没夜地训练，空闲时间成了奢侈品，金泰相的脸更加干枯憔悴，乌青的眼袋挂下来——他才23岁。

有亲戚关心他的终身大事：“找对象了没？下次带回来给我们看看？”高天亮摇头说：“我们训练很忙的，双休日都没有，哪有时间找对象。”说着脑海中却浮现出金泰相的模样。

也有人为他的未来忧虑：“我听说做这一行吃的是青春饭，得好好为自己的将来打算打算啊。”

这一回他沉默了。媒体问到人生规划的时候，他说就先打下去，反正他还年轻，还能打很多年。他看了那一期视频，金泰相说他打不了几年了，打算退役后做解说或者教练。漫无目标是独属于年轻人的任性与资本，可一晃眼他竟也快要二十岁了。

二十岁依然年轻，甚至二十五岁，三十岁也绝对算不上苍老，但时间的流逝对于电竞选手过于残酷了。许多人早早退场，高天亮自认他们是其中幸运的一批，能在职业生涯中获取一项至高的荣誉。正确的五个人一起努力过，奋斗过，也就没有遗憾了。

金韩泉退役后回国去了，他的中文水平终究没有达到能在中国畅行无阻的水平。林炜翔与刘青松双双宣布离开，最后的微博是两张开往衡阳的火车票。只有他们两个仍然坚守，金泰相转职教练，而高天亮成了队里资历最老的打野。

高天亮直播和队里的小中单双排，有些严厉地批评道：“记住，队友永远比兵线重要，这一波换成当年硬币哥，亏兵线也会来支援。”金泰相戴着颈托从后方出镜，捏着高天亮的肩膀：“小天你太凶啦，温柔点嘛。”有零星的弹幕刷：“gdx回韩国被金贡打了。”两人看到了，感慨道：“还有人记得金贡啊。”

当晚换成高天亮帮金泰相按摩脖子肩膀。两人住一间房已成为全队上下心照不宣的秘密。金泰相趴在床上，神情颇为享受，忽然说：“我好久以前做过一个梦，梦见我有女朋友，然后s9的现场上，我向她求婚了。”

高天亮酸溜溜地吐舌头：“哎，硬币哥梦里还想着女人那，看来我马上就要惨遭抛弃了。”

“说啥呢，”金泰相没好气地说，“都说了那只是做梦啊，我这不只有你一个嘛。”

高天亮被他这么一哄便心满意足了。金泰相叹了口气说：“可惜我到退役，也没能在世界赛舞台上和你求婚。”

高天亮哑然，许久后才说：“这种事，可能很多年以后才会发生吧……”

可是那时候谁能保证传统电子竞技辉煌如昔呢？这是最好的时代，也是最坏的时代。他们把爱埋藏起来，要用很多时间去挖开。他们把光辉灿烂的一面留诸世人，于是旁人皆道年少有为，他们的奋斗、苦痛、挣扎，他们足以惊世骇俗的爱情，却终是鲜为人知。

气氛有些沉重了，这是暴雨前的夜晚，空气又闷又热，使人不由得想起一些严肃的话题。金泰相问：“你以后有什么打算？我是说，退役以后。”

白云苍狗，人生无常，对于高天亮，这个话题算不上遥远了，更何况他也早已不是那个19岁的懵懂少年。他仔细想了想说：“你既然都当教练了，那我就去当解说吧。”

金泰相作失望状：“好难过，我还以为你要跟我回老家开咖啡店呢。”

“别恶心人。”高天亮翻了个白眼，“我这口活这么好，游戏理解又深刻，不当解说是拳头的损失。”

韩国人敏锐地捕捉到他话里的漏洞：“你说口……口什么？”

高天亮一秒反应过来，但他早已不会像几年前那样害羞了。他把金泰相翻过来，猫一样的嘴唇笑出好看的弧度：“我说我口活好，想不想体验一下？”

\------tbc---------


	2. 续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝贺fpx夺得2019年夏季赛冠军

“我口活还可以，想不想体验一下？”

小打野霎时间脸羞得通红，手指绞住衣服前襟，紧张兮兮地向门的方向张望：“就在这里吗？我怕他们……”

“没事的。”金泰相捏着男孩子的肩膀，像是在宽慰他，“他们都去唱歌喝酒了，明天早上才回得来。不会有人来打扰的。”

“可是……”

“之前说想要的不是小天吗？”韩国人在耳畔煽风点火，“接下来训练那么紧张，想找机会可就难了哦。”

高天亮没回话。他又说：“今天赢比赛我抱你的时候，你是不是硬了？”

“还不是你……”高天亮嗔怒的眼神削过来，“在镜头下还亲我脖子……”

“原来小天好这口啊。”金泰相啧了一声，“想要就不要忍着呀，小天。”

高天亮不吭声了，不吭声也就代表着默许。他听见冠军中单落在耳侧的轻笑，暖融融湿漉漉，在背脊上带起一阵电流。

于是他注视着男人缓缓地蹲下身去，修长的手指还在他胸腹挑拨似地撩过，恰好触到肚子上的痒痒肉，他浑身哆嗦了一下。金泰相抬起头来看他，嘴角笑意里带一点戏谑：“怎么啊？这就顶不住了？”

高天亮逮住那两只蠢蠢欲动的手：“别挠肚子，痒。”

金泰相变出一副无辜神情：“那你先放开嘛，不然我怎么……”

高天亮心领神会，却是一丝机会都不给，他将男人细瘦的手腕扣在一只手里，另一只手去褪下自己的运动裤。他早就硬了，刚解开就迫不及待地弹出来，颤巍巍支愣在空气里。

两手被吊在头顶，纵使金泰相身高不俗也有些难受，干脆就跪下来，厕所的地砖又冷又硬，他打了个寒战，还是含住了眼前那根肉棒，仿佛这样就能给自己添一丝温度。

小打野早已无暇顾及他了，他刚被含住就舒服得眯起眼睛。金泰相技术确实过硬，先是浅浅地含住，舌尖逗弄着他的马眼和铃口，然后再整根吞入。高天亮的尺寸不算夸张，却也轻而易举就抵到软腭。金泰相停顿片刻，像是横下心似地，一下子把他全含进去，高天亮感觉自己被吞进喉咙，前所未有的巨大挤压感从前端传来，不由得呻吟出了声。

金泰相强压下一声干呕，眼泪也渗出来。他将高天亮吐出来，男孩子直勾勾盯住天花板，胸膛剧烈地起伏。“要到了吗？”韩国人缓过来些许，又望住他笑，“小天？”

“唔……”吻从顶端滑到根部，囊袋也被含住吸吮，然后那副灵巧的舌头又舔到腿根。他感觉腿也发起抖来，肉棒硬挺着想要更多：“硬币哥……快点……”

男人猫一样的眼睛扫过他因为快感而涨红的脸：“这种时候别那么叫我啊，太奇怪了……”

“那我叫什么，泰相哥哥？”小几岁的男孩在撒娇这种事上更得心应手，“哥哥最好了，快给我吧……”

金泰相果真吃这一套，于是又去含住他，细细地舔弄。高天亮抚过他的发旋，看见他低垂的眼睛，睫毛在棱角分明的脸上投下一片阴影。“哥哥，”他说，“你看看我嘛。”

说着却将金泰相的头扳起来一点，那眼神接在一起，黏腻得发慌，高天亮此时方更能领略那一双眼睛的美，眼角猫一样挑起，再染上点红潮，那瞳孔里燃着的尽是情欲的火种。

他的嘴唇是丰厚柔软的，平日里总因为起皮而发白，这时候却潮湿又红润，倒有了它该有的样子，软软地将他箍紧。他便挺腰操起那张嘴来，金泰相喉咙里溢出闷哼，紧接着是高天亮压抑的呻吟，他终于到了，快活地仰起头，身子不住地绷紧，一股一股射在金泰相嘴里。

高潮的余韵悠长而醉人，仿佛灵魂脱壳，在半空盘旋许久才回到身体。高天亮两腿一阵发虚，险些没有站稳，只能靠住墙壁。金泰相把他的精液吐在手心，又去水池冲掉，然后回过头来看他，邀功似地：“怎么样嘛？我的技术还可以吧，给我多少分？”

高天亮还喘息着，竖起一个大拇指：“恰莱索。”忽地话锋一转，“你以前跟几个男的搞过啊，这么熟练？”

“不记得咯，”金泰相笑眯眯地，很宠溺地揉了揉男孩汗湿的黑发，“但从今往后我只和小天搞。”

\------tbc？-------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小王八这两把血c了，奖励他操哥哥一顿。

真正意义上得到金泰相是在柏林的第一夜。队员们舟车劳顿又要倒时差，那是难得不用训练的一天，自由无疑是件奢侈品，但他们宁愿缩在酒店里也不肯挪窝。

在高天亮的强烈要求下，他和金泰相住一间。被问起原因的时候就说是为了磨合中野默契。什么样的默契还非得住一起才能磨合？没有人点破，却都心知肚明。

他们那点事早已算不上秘密，甚至有些明目张胆了。两个人总是牵手走在队伍的尾巴上，趁没人注意的时候偷一个吻。小打野正值血气方刚的年纪，每一次都是哥哥在厕所隔间里用嘴解决。喘息声和干呕声被刻意压抑下来，但怎么会有人真的听不到。自家队友就在隔壁，边解手边刷抖音，聒噪的音乐声更像是在给他们打掩护。

但每一次音乐声渐渐远去的时候，他还是会自欺欺人地松一口气，转头问傻逼林炜翔看的什么土味视频？林炜翔很不屑，说这个哪里土，你是没见识过真的土。然后顺手推了一大堆视频给高天亮。

直到实在无事可做，闲到瞎翻微信消息记录，高天亮才想起来自家AD还发给过自己这么多东西。他点开来，看屏幕里貌似斯文优雅的女人一口咬下半个墨鱼头。金泰相在洗澡，水声哗哗响，间或停一下，大概在打香波。他在心里辱骂酒店设计师，为什么就不把浴室设计成玻璃墙，那样至少还能看个剪影。他感觉自己的喉结滚动一下，饿了，是另一种饿。

高天亮觉得土味视频有毒，怎么会有人喜欢看这种东西，于是退出来发了张人身攻击表情包过去。林炜翔没回他，大概也正忙着。好在金泰相终于推门出来，沐浴露的香味散逸在空气里，很湿很暖很甜。

他在刷手机的间隙里偷瞄过去。男人仰着头，正按摩自己的后颈，兴许是在飞机上落了枕。那时候他跟金泰相隔一条过道，中单睡着睡着就歪倒在林炜翔肩上。卫衣的领口滑下来一点，白皙又嶙峋的锁骨裸露在空气里。他看了觉得美，却单调，奶油蛋糕总是要点缀了草莓才有好卖相，那上面也应该多点什么，比如，吻痕或者牙印。

那具身体像一面雪白又瘦弱的墙，生来就该挂满情色的勋章，谁的都不差，但最好是他的。

于是就挨挨蹭蹭挤到金泰相床上，要抢人手机看，借机把脸埋进还沾着些湿气的颈间。金泰相知道他醉翁之意不在酒，就把手机一关说：“别看啦，没有你想看的那种视频。”

“我才不想看那种视频。”高天亮撇嘴，“我要看林炜翔跟你的聊天记录。”又觉得言辞有些不妥，就补充道：“他有没有用土味视频轰炸你？”

“啊？”金泰相点开微信消息框，只有一长串的转账记录。高天亮说：“再往上翻翻嘛。”金泰相就笑：“翻什么啊，这么想窥探我的隐私？还是你怀疑我们翔翔9？”

怀疑这个词用得实在微妙。怀疑什么？自不必说，谁心里都有鬼。那点小小的醋意被拆穿，高天亮先红了脸。

韩国人把他拉到自己怀里，揉着他的头发说：“我们小天长大啦。”屁话，他18年就成年了，还用特意说出来？除非金泰相是真别有用心。他趁势挤开男人浴袍下的双腿，果然好摸，入手处又滑又软，再往前探去，指尖竟然触及一片湿滑。

他有点震惊，抬起头来望住眼前的人，一句话也说不出。金泰相笑起来：“你盯着我做什么？”

高天亮仍有些结巴：“你……你下面……”

金泰相极罕见地露出羞赧的神情：“我说啦，是小天长大了嘛。”

他脑子里嗡地一声，各种念头纷纷破土而出，长成葳蕤的藤蔓。他要是再不明白金泰相的意思，清华打野就纯属浪得虚名了。他确实长大了，另一种意义上的，那玩意儿撑起他的白内裤，好像一座巍峨的雪山。金泰相干脆什么都没穿，上半身软绵绵躺倒下去，伸手掰开自己双臀，露出那个冒着水光的肉穴，像会所门口的小姐说欢迎光临，欢迎他一杆进洞。

高天亮是真怀疑他哥哥那种视频看多了，熟练又风骚的架势哪里学来的？总不可能是给别人调教的吧。他想到这，冒了一身冷汗，老二却更硬了几分。便塞了一根手指进去，一探虚实的架势，又软又紧，又加了一根，浅浅地插了两下。金泰相哼了两声：“小天你直接进来就好啦。”

他哥哥果然是疼他的，连润滑扩张都一并做好了等着他来操。他也就没有理由再拒绝了。猩红的龟头在外边蹭了一圈，湿漉漉地滑进去，立刻就有软肉从四面八方裹住他，他动两下，就仿佛要把他的血和精气都给吸出来。

一双长腿缠上他的腰，金泰相反手扒着枕头，黏糊糊地说：“用力点嘛，没吃饭？”高天亮也扣住他的腰，大力顶了两下：“你这话应该跟gimgoon说去。”金泰相眯起眼笑着：“我没有那种癖好。”高天亮俯下身把他汗湿的刘海拨开，贴在他唇边说：“谁知道哥哥有没有呢？”

他发了狠劲干金泰相，韩国人跟他一样瘦，屁股撅起来就没一点肉，撞得他发痛。力的作用是相互的，金泰相大概也觉得痛，更何况他的囊袋还啪啪拍在臀上，身体里有根横冲直撞的肉棒。他放低声音求饶：“小天你轻一点……”高天亮得寸进尺，薄薄的猫唇翘起来：“刚刚还让我用力点，哥哥到底想怎么样呀。”

一个姿势用得厌了，他把金泰相捞起来，从背后插着他，在男人雪白的天鹅般的脖颈上落下一串吻，也不管队友会不会看见。看见了大不了说是蚊子包，反正没人会追根究底。

双手却情不自禁地往男人胸前摸去，手感果真和自己的一样差，和金韩泉那样的更是不好比。他还是揉着那两片瘠薄的皮肉，好像要生生掐起一对乳房来。金泰相的声音透过脊背传进胸腔：“别摸了，没有的。”

“哥哥真的要吃胖点啊。”

“吃胖了也不会有的。”

“我是说，”高天亮笑了一下，“吃胖了身体好啊，不然好容易生病的。”

金泰相的动作停顿几秒，然后说：“你也是啊。”

他们换了几个姿势，最后还是脸贴脸抱作一团。小打野腻歪着黏上来索吻，果然还是小孩子，他就由着高天亮细细品尝他的舌头，像啜一枚硬糖。

冠军打野感觉自己快到了，在这个黏腻的吻里，甜味和电流并做一股，直往天灵盖上窜。他就挺腰把肉棒狠命了往里顶，把他哥哥半个人都操进床垫里。金泰相捉住他的手，一下一下给自己撸。

他大概是顶到了前列腺，金泰相的喘息越来越乱，最后只剩下哽在喉咙里的破碎的呻吟。那双猫一样的眼睛紧闭着，颤动的睫毛上缀着泪珠。大片的绯红从脸一路蔓延到脖子根，仿佛中毒已深无药可救。他用最后一丝力气想，如果爱是种剧毒，他愿意饮鸩而亡，然后就能和金泰相双双合葬，人间地府都要做一对儿，岂不是美事一桩。

像被闪电击中，从高空坠落，是自己看片撸管无法比拟的快乐。他脱力地趴在他哥哥身上，两个人身下白花花黏腻腻的一片，分不清是谁的。金泰相拍拍他的屁股说：“快起来，压死我了，上不来气了。”

高天亮有气无力地滚到一边去，嘴撅得老高，语调还腻着：“金泰相渣男，爽过了就不爱我了，还要我滚。”

谁让你滚了。金泰相腹诽，但本着哄好野爹为先的原则，他贴过去，搂住高天亮的腰，把他揉进自己怀里：“怎么可能不爱你啊。来抱抱。”

高天亮手脚并用，树袋熊一样缠上去。忽而又说：“那这次s赛，我c一场，哥哥就让我干一次。怎么样？”

金泰相嗤了一声：“你肾不要了？”

得到了某种意义上的肯定，男孩儿的猫唇抿出一个笑容来。金泰相揉着他的头发，搓成个鸡窝：“可以欠着嘛，小天还年轻，又这么厉害。日子还长呢。”

日子还长呢。高天亮感觉自己的嘴角上扬起来，他用林炜翔的眉毛发誓，他的笑容绝对发自真心。

“好啊，哥哥可不许赖账哦。”

\-----tbc?-----


End file.
